


孩子入睡後

by mobilesuitk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Cousin Incest, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobilesuitk/pseuds/mobilesuitk
Summary: 維林諾的微風拂面，那是一段如古老羊皮紙般，褪色的舊夢。以流放兄弟（？）凱勒鞏與庫路芬為背景。





	1. 幕一

**Author's Note:**

> 篇名取自日劇「子供が寝たあとで」。  
> 警告：別被標題騙了，這才不是什麼甜文。  
> 建議BGM：「夢であるように」。文中的部分歌詞改編自滅火器的「1945」。  
> 此處關於歐洛隹斯與二C之間的友情採用“The Lost Road and Other Writings”的設定。  
> 關於人名一率採用聯經版的譯名，而人物的昆雅語名字則作為家族暱稱出現於對話中。

      **日落之前，你們必須離開，**  
 **任何費諾之子，**  
 **永遠不得重返此地，**  
 **因為納國斯隆德與你們，**  
 **再無任何情義。**

 

 

 

　　「看來，我親愛的孩子是打定主意，不再跟隨他父親。」

 

　　聽見熟悉的聲音從背後響起，凱勒布理鵬自閱讀中抬起頭，他轉過身，與自己父親對視。在父親灰藍色雙眼注視之下，凱勒布理鵬站了起來，他單手握住椅背，深吸一口氣：「是，這次我不會再遵從您的意志。」

 

　　說完，凱勒布理鵬發覺自己有點口乾舌燥，忍不住吞嚥了下口水。捕捉到孩子微妙的舉動，庫路芬展露堪稱和藹的微笑。他伸出手，揉亂兒子柔順的頭髮，凱勒布理鵬則皺起眉頭，將視線挪往鞋尖。庫路芬輕笑出聲，執起一縷與自己相似的渡鴉黑髮絲，在指間把玩著：「你以為選擇了費納芬家族，納國斯隆德就會盡釋前嫌地接納你嗎？Curufinwe之子，Tyelperinquar。」

 

　　庫路芬語氣極為柔和，好似孩子不過是鬧個小小彆拗罷了。但凱勒布理鵬咬下嘴唇，他撥開父親的手，迎向那雙依舊看不出情緒的眼睛：「那又如何？我已經受夠您所做的一切。」

 

　　對此，庫路芬只是聳一下肩膀，可是，凱勒布理鵬發現到，父親眼中起了點小小波動。凱勒布理鵬心中突然升起一股惡意，他走向前，湊近庫路芬，見到父親眼底的自己，有著難得一見的嘲弄表情：「作為祖父最鍾愛的兒子，您可真是令他蒙羞啊，Feanaro之子，Curufinwe殿下。」

 

　　他知道，他父親向來以「Curufinwe」這個名字為傲，他的祖父費諾將自己的父名，給予與己最為肖似的孩子。凱勒布理鵬聽見父親倒抽一口氣，隨之垂下的睫毛讓庫路芬看起來有些虛弱。頓時，凱勒布理鵬感到胸口稍稍悶痛，一股衝動油然而生，他想去碰碰父親的臉頰。也只有那麼一瞬，庫路芬立刻恢復往日波瀾不興的模樣：「你不會明白的，Tyelpe。」

 

　　「我不想明白，也寧願永遠不會明白，一個稱職背叛者的心情，父親。」凱勒布理鵬故作冷然地說。

 

　　正當庫路芬還想回應時，門外傳來另一道怒氣沖沖的責備：「住口！Tyelpe，誰允許你對自己父親如此無禮！」凱勒鞏踏著沈重步伐走了進來，日光照亮他挺拔的身姿。若非凱勒布理鵬是他從小疼愛到大的姪兒，恐怕此時此刻，這位費諾家族最俊美的獵手，會令他血濺當場。

 

 

　　「三伯父。」凱勒布理鵬斂手說。

 

　　「你這孩子到底⋯⋯」凱勒鞏話才說到一半，就被自己弟弟揚手打斷：「我再問你最後一次，Tyelpe，你走還是不走？」庫路芬的口氣，變得十分冷硬。可是，凱勒布理鵬卻往後退了一步，他抬高下巴，攥起拳頭，堅定地回說：「我不會隨您離開，我要留在納國斯隆德，這個芬羅德的國度。」

 

　　話語一落，靜默隨之蔓延，房間內，無人說話，只有凝重的呼吸聲響此起彼落。眼前，是凱勒鞏灰色眼底掩藏不住的失望與慍怒，疲憊憤盈交雜，導致他的神態失去往日明朗；是庫路芬抓住兄長的手臂，瀏海在他臉上投下陰影，遮掩他所有的神情；是凱勒布理鵬別過臉，不再注視他的父輩們，他緊緊咬著嘴唇，不發一語。良久，庫路芬才緩緩開口：「好吧，親愛的Tyelpe，自己保重。」

 

　　他語調平穩，與平日並無二致。凱勒布理鵬倏然轉過臉與父親相望，庫路芬的眼睛有如一汪深潭，深不可測。凱勒布理鵬察覺，他不再像往常那樣，能夠輕易讀出父親雙眼裡的所有心緒，他明白，他的父親已經拒絕讓兒子窺探一切。

 

　　凱勒鞏掙脫弟弟的箝制，他皺眉看了姪兒一眼，隨即湊近弟弟耳尖，悄聲說了幾句話。庫路芬面無表情地點點頭，他輕輕拍了下兄長臉頰，爾後，他不發一語，拉著凱勒鞏轉身將年輕精靈留在身後。兩兄弟走到門邊時，庫路芬突然停下腳步，朝著走廊盡頭的陰暗之處，一字一句，宛若暮鐘：「我們，直到曼多斯大廳再相會，Tyelperinquar。」

 

　　「Curvo，別這樣⋯⋯」凱勒鞏探手攬住弟弟肩膀，庫路芬立刻掙開，他就這樣直直走入黑暗中，沒有回頭。凱勒鞏回望身後神情僵硬的姪兒，他搖搖腦袋，預備跟隨弟弟的腳步離開。不過走沒幾步，就聽見姪兒有些哽咽的呼喚：「三伯父，請留步。」

 

　　凱勒鞏俊臉露出些許疑惑，突然，他注意到姪兒不斷撫摸左手腕的手鍊。那是凱勒布理鵬的成年禮，庫路芬親自為兒子打造的禮物。那時，他們還在海姆拉德，盛大的慶祝宴會開了整整五天。梅格洛爾當場做了首歌曲，送給唯一的小姪兒。梅德羅斯與卡蘭西爾則故意怪腔怪調，唱起那首歌逗姪兒開心。日後兄弟聚會，安羅德與安瑞斯總是學著兩位兄長的詭異唱腔，用來打趣凱勒布理鵬。凱勒鞏也記得，他領著姪兒跳舞時，凱勒布理鵬歡欣閃亮的大眼睛，是秋日鍍上金色的晴空。以及，庫路芬神色溫柔，為兒子戴上手鏈時，凱勒布理鵬抱住父親不放，開懷大笑的模樣。

 

　　這些回憶彷彿昨日。凱勒鞏深深嘆了口氣，他把目光投往前方，長廊上早已不見庫路芬的身影。他重新看向姪兒，凱勒布理鵬欲言又止，可他只是緊握住左手腕，最後，什麼話都沒說。凱勒鞏垂下眼睫，笑得有些無可奈何，與姪兒對望後，他開口說：「我會照顧好你父親，Tyelpe。」

 

　　「願星光照亮二位殿下的道路，三伯父。」凱勒布理鵬口吻略顯艱澀。

 

　　「你也是，我最親愛的Tyelpe，保重。」凱勒鞏答得雲淡風輕。

 

 

 

　　凱勒鞏離開後，房間只剩凱勒布理鵬。寂寥排山倒海而來，就像遠方綿延不絕的樹濤，自他有記憶以來，這是第一次，失去父親三伯的庇護。凱勒布理鵬翻著書，目光卻落在那條庫路芬送給他的禮物上。盯著一顆湛藍純淨的藍寶石，凱勒布理鵬想到芬羅德。有次晚宴，庫路芬不知道說了什麼，讓芬羅德笑到連手中酒杯都握不住，血色酒液潑灑在他繡有秋牡丹的衣襬上。芬羅德凝望堂弟的雙眸，好似這顆藍寶石般明亮通透。凱勒布理鵬也想起父親當時的眼神，就像今日這般深邃，唯一不同的，那是一泓清波。

 

　　

      **他們開端良好的行事，皆將以惡果收場。**

 

 

  
　　凱勒布理鵬揉了揉酸澀的眼睛，繼續他被打斷的閱讀。月出東山，納國斯隆德的萬家燈火逐一點亮，偶爾，還會有孩子甜甜地撒嬌，纏著爸爸要他說說今天所遇到的趣事。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> free talk　
> 
>  
> 
> 　　孩子對父親的質問，總是會令當父母的無法招架。順著這樣的思路，我在想即便是庫路芬，大概也會有些心慌意亂吧。可能有點OOC啦，不管了。
> 
> 　　 關於庫路芬的眼睛，初稿是寫作銀灰色。不過，根據某本HoMe的記載，芬威的眼睛是灰中偏藍的顏色，多年前與朋友開過的腦洞裡，小火苗的眼睛遺傳自父親，是灰藍色的。
> 
> 反正老五是最像火苗君的兒子，本文就設定他是灰藍色眼睛了。
> 
> 　　後來想想，我不確定納國斯隆德內的居住環境是否見得到各種自然光，有些描述改了一下，這是個bug，我也不太想改了。
> 
> 　　本文設定凱勒布理鵬被他老爸帶走的時候還是小嬰兒。（這個是來自推特上的某個老五背著兒子在天鵝港弒親，把大家嚇傻的梗，我接受這個腦洞直到現在囧rz。）
> 
> 　　修改於2019.1.22


	2. 幕二

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此處採用Gil-galad是Orodreth兒子的設定。我本身是蠻接受這個設定的。Orodreth仍舊維持《精靈寶鑽》內是費納芬之子的說法。
> 
> 三五連線（？）的童年畫像，是出自文仁親王與妹妹清子小時候的一張照片。之前看到我就覺得很像這對兄弟兒時相處的模式，用來借鑒一下

 

 

   　三日後，歐洛隹斯召見了凱勒布理鵬。

 

  
　　早晨從侍從那裡接獲命令時，凱勒布理鵬正準備離開王宮。這幾天他盡量深居簡出，為的就是避開包括費納芬家族在內的宮廷人士。庫路芬兄弟雖然被流放，可是，他們留予人的惡劣印象，短時間內無法消除。凱勒布理鵬選擇與父親分道揚鑣之際，已經做好心理建設，不過，真正遇到那些滿懷惡意的窺探，仍然不是件愉快之事。因此，當他知道歐洛隹斯——這位剛取回權力的納國斯隆德之王——想見他一面之時，凱勒布理鵬也不由得往壞處想去。

 

　　會面選在午後，這意味著凱勒布理鵬今日上半天必須待在宮內。哪裡都去不成的他只好窩在房裡畫著兵器設計草圖。芬羅德已逝，戰爭隨時可能爆發，對此，他們必須做好準備；另一方面，投入創作，也是他緩解內心壓力的方式。

 

　　「芬羅德⋯⋯」凱勒布理鵬畫下最後一筆，一樁舊事隨之浮現他心頭。

 

　　「⋯⋯你們父子倆，其實挺相似的。」記憶中，芬羅德曾經下過這樣的評語。起初，他以為芬羅德是指說外貌上的相近。然而，當他們四目相對，他見到芬羅德蹙起眉頭，以一種難以言喻的眼神凝視他。傳聞智者費拉剛能夠洞悉命運軌跡，正當凱勒布理鵬想詢問他究竟所見何事，芬羅德忽然將臉轉向草地對面的迴廊。凱勒布理鵬順勢瞧了過去，庫路芬正與一位廷臣走在一起談笑。

 

　　「走，我們去嚇嚇你父親。」芬羅德當時拍著他的肩膀說。

 

　　而今，芬羅德殞落，他也無處可問了。

 

　　凱勒布理鵬有些煩躁地把銀針筆丟入筆筒內。他起身走向角落的大鏡子，鏡中，他見到父親的影子。凱勒布理鵬無奈地冷哼一聲。他仔細端詳鏡中人，庫路芬一系是諾多王室中繼承最多費雅納羅特徵的一支。凱勒布理鵬想起祖父費諾，他那偉大的祖父宛如暗夜曠野中的燎原大火，有著驚心動魄般的詭麗；他的父親庫路芬，則是把精雕細琢的秘銀利刃，將自己的火焰隱匿於凜冽鋒芒裡；而他⋯⋯

 

　　「Tyelpe就像楓葉啊，你瞧⋯⋯」那時辛姆拉德尚未淪陷，某年秋季，他在野外，漫山遍野的楓紅映入眼簾。風起，紅葉化為波瀾壯闊的冷焰，靜靜點燃整個季節。說這話的是他父親。庫路芬攬著他的肩膀，手指向遠方起伏的山巒，他們是如此親近，凱勒布理鵬甚至可以聞到父親濃黑髮絲散發的淡香。

 

　　那日哀豔似血的丹楓銘刻於心。

 

　　凱勒布理鵬瞪著鏡相，比起祖父與父親，他的輪廓格外圓潤溫和，很容易讓人忘卻他潛藏於靈魂深處，那永不止息的烈火。一陣敲門聲打斷他的思緒「請進。」他別過頭一看，或許是他的眼神過於凌厲，侍女們似乎被他所驚嚇，她們端著午餐愣在門外。

 

　　「不好意思，我在想事情，嚇到妳們了嗎？」凱勒布理鵬笑著說。

 

　　「不，沒有，殿下。」侍女們強作鎮定地行了個禮回說。

 

　　將餐點放置妥當，侍女們就離開了。凱勒布理鵬對著鏡中的自己吐了個舌頭。他下午還要面對歐洛隹斯，對此，他很想翻個白眼，也不知道這個堂叔想做什麼？凱勒布理鵬就坐後切下一小塊牛奶麵包塞進嘴裡，他突然覺得有點頭痛。

 

  
　　走到國王書房的時候，天光正亮。午後是個閒適的時光，但對凱勒布理鵬而言，這天的悠閒在早晨時分已經逃匿無蹤。距離門前約有十步之遙，他開始有點躊躇。自從芬羅德當眾躑下王冠以來，他再也沒有踏入此處。此前，他獲得了芬羅德的友誼。打從芬羅德允許他自由進出書房開始，他就很常到這裡，聆聽芬羅德分享的各種奇聞。當然，凱勒布理鵬不知道，夜深人靜時，芬羅德會以另一種方式，說給庫路芬聽。

 

　　深吸一口氣，凱勒布理鵬大步往前走去。就在侍從通報完開門後，他見到了三日未見的堂叔。歐洛隹斯今日只戴上普通的頭冠，淺金色的長直髮梳得一絲不苟，他穿著一襲以銀線繡上葡萄紋的地平線藍袍服，帶灰調的服飾與他銀藍色的眼睛格外相稱。見到凱勒布理鵬，歐洛隹斯面露淺笑，待侍從關上厚重木門後，諾大的空間，只剩他們互相對視。

 

　　「坐，Tyelperinquar。」歐洛隹斯意示書桌前的椅子說。「我下午習慣喝濃茶，沒有其他選擇，你只能陪我一起喝了。」說完，歐洛隹斯將斟上茶水的白瓷杯組往前輕推，凱勒布理鵬行完禮，拉開椅子坐下。

 

　　相較於費納芬家族的其他成員，性情沉雅的歐洛隹斯從來予人一種淡薄印象。他缺乏兄長芬羅德超凡的魅力；也不似兩位弟弟安格羅德與艾格諾爾那樣毫不掩飾的血性；更遑論妹妹凱蘭崔爾那種有如雙聖樹璀璨光芒般的存在。凱勒布理鵬不動聲色地打量這位堂叔。歐洛隹斯維持慣有的莊重姿態，他端坐不語的模樣，使得凱勒布理鵬聯想起之前在矮人國度內所見到的，那些厚重的青銅器飾品。歐洛隹斯不常發脾氣，上次他大動肝火，是在三天前，放逐堂兄弟的時候。

 

　　「找你來，是有個東西要給你。」說著，歐洛隹斯打開抽屜，從裡邊拿出一個銀製相框。凱勒布理鵬自堂叔手中接過一看，不禁為之一愣。那是對坐在木椅上的諾多王族兄弟肖像。穿著酒紅短袖獵裝的黑髮小男孩，側坐在一身深紫華貴獵裝的銀髮青年腿上。小男孩留有齊耳短髮，厚重瀏海蓋住額頭，雋刻繁複紋路的小弓放在他的大腿處，一雙小手緊緊握住它。笑顏清朗的漂亮青年環抱男孩，灰色笑眼多明耀。他將臉頰貼住男孩額角，銀色髮絲落在小男孩背後。那個小男孩倚著青年，露出文靜的微笑。畫像背景是一處森林，羅瑞林的光華傾瀉而下。那對沐浴在金色煇光中的兄弟，看上去是那樣無憂無慮。

 

　　肖像上的小男孩與凱勒布理鵬兒時極其神似，這是他的父親與三伯父。拿著相框，凱勒布理鵬有些不解地看著歐洛隹斯，年長精靈眼裡流露一股憂傷的懷念之情。

 

　　「這不知道是從Atarinke還是Tyelkormo原本居住的房裡找到。本來，他們的東西應該被燒毀，但我昨天路過那堆雜物處時，發現了它。」歐洛隹斯看了凱勒布理鵬一眼，嘆口氣後繼續說：「這是Findarato畫的，所以，我把它留下來。」歐洛隹斯幽幽地笑了一下。

 

　　「那是我們兒時的一次王室狩獵。五歲的Angarato一見胡安，就想扯牠尾巴，弄得胡安那陣子看到他就逃跑。這張畫就是Findarato那時的作品。我站在他身旁，費了好大的勁抱住Angarato，才沒讓他衝去捉弄躲在祖父身後的胡安。」歐洛隹斯揚頭眺望天花板，右手食指輕敲桌面，苦笑似地說：「Atarinke那次還捏了隻黏土兔子送我，我把它放在提里安沒帶來，也幸好沒帶過來。」

  
　　無法歸去的故鄉，如夢似幻的純真回憶，通通被遺忘身後，連最後一位拾起它的人，也要丟棄了。

 

　　「把它帶走吧，Tyelpe，別再讓我見到這幅畫像。」歐洛隹斯十指交握，神色冷峻地說。不光是這幅兄長的畫作，童年故交、救命恩人、弒親者、背叛者、血脈相連的堂親、亡故的兄弟，諸般糾葛成為一根尖刺，狠狠地扎在他心頭，令他血流不止。凱勒布理鵬立刻起身，朝歐洛隹斯鞠躬致意。

 

　　「對不起，堂叔。」凱勒布理鵬此時只想得到這句話。

 

　　「與你無關。要也是那對兄弟去向Findarato道歉，不是你。」歐洛隹斯冷冷地回應。

 

  
　　 稱不上愉快的會面在日落前結束。雖然，歐洛隹斯表示歡迎凱勒布理鵬留在此地，不過，凱勒布理鵬認為近日儘量別再跟歐洛隹斯打照面，保持低調行事才是上策。離開書房走到轉角處，凱勒布理鵬遇上正要前去找父親的芬朵拉絲。見到他，芬朵拉絲一臉怔怔，凱勒布理鵬索性當作堂妹不想碰見自己，於是他頷首微笑，打個招呼就想離開。沒想到芬朵拉絲突然喊住他，凱勒布理鵬歪著頭，看著堂妹。被他瞧得有些臉紅，芬朵拉絲捏著手帕，忸怩地說：「那個，Artanaro說好幾天沒看到你，他很想念你。」Artanaro是芬朵拉絲的弟弟，今年才十二歲，是個像*星星般可愛的孩子。 

 

　　「呃，抱歉，我這幾天有點忙。」凱勒布理鵬說得有點言不由衷。

 

　　「沒關係。若你有空，再來我們吧。我們，還想跟你學下棋。」說完，芬朵拉絲似乎鬆了口氣，她嘴角微揚，款款從堂兄身旁走過。目送她離去的背影，凱勒布理鵬想，也許下次可以帶點禮物送給這對姊弟。

 

　　後來，凱勒布理鵬將父親與三伯的畫像，仔細地收藏起來。它陪著凱勒布理鵬走過納國斯隆德的陷落，見證伊瑞詹的誕生。當他成為伊瑞詹之主，他才將這幅兄弟畫像放在陽光照耀的窗邊，然而，隨著伊瑞詹的毀滅，這幅畫也就此灰飛煙滅，無跡可尋。

  
　　

 

 

 

　

　　  
　

*出自《伊利亞德》

 


	3. 幕三

 

 

　　宮廷中人對於風向的嗅覺向來敏銳。

 

 

　　即便，歐洛隹斯從未發表關於凱勒布理鵬續留本地的看法，但國王仍待這位費諾里安如上賓，公主芬朵拉絲和王子吉爾加拉德與他依舊親近。他們一察覺此事，就開始陸續朝凱勒布理鵬拋出一些橄欖枝。對此，凱勒布理鵬深刻體會了宮廷的人情冷暖。只是，歐洛隹斯對於費諾里安及其追隨者，還是維持不曾明說的防範，這讓凱勒布理鵬在政務上毫無置喙的餘地。提到這點，凱勒布理鵬只有聳肩以對。

 

　　反正，日子還是要繼續過下去。

 

 

　　芬朵拉絲與吉爾加拉德給予的溫情，是凱勒布理鵬在納國斯隆德最好的安慰。身為費諾家族的長孫，他沒有任何手足，諾多王室中，與他年歲相近的是貢多林公主伊綴爾・凱勒布琳朵。礙於家族宿怨，抵達中土後，兩人幾乎沒機會長期相處。芬朵拉絲姊弟滿足了他想成為兄長的渴望，與父親分離後的這段日子，他花許多時間陪伴這對失恃的姊弟。歐洛隹斯不曾阻止自己的子女與他接近；凱勒布理鵬卻也清楚，當他來找芬朵拉絲他們之時，納國斯隆德之王斷然不會出現在他們面前。

 

 

 

　　「你對自己母親還有印象嗎？」

 

　　一日午後，在起居室，芬朵拉絲盯著棋盤，如此詢問。凱勒布理鵬不露痕跡地嘆了口氣，這時不提父親，反倒提及母親，他明白芬朵拉絲是拐著彎關心他。凱勒鞏兄弟襲擊貝倫與露西安未遂的消息，已經傳到了納國斯隆德。

 

　　初聞消息時，凱勒布理鵬還待在作坊內。從辛姆拉德來的工匠們彼此低聲交換意見。叨叨絮絮的說話聲此起彼落，加上工坊內蒸籠似的空氣，以及，動不動就有詭異的眼神往他身上飄，搞得本來就心浮氣躁的凱勒布理鵬更加煩躁。末了，在聽到一句「難道真是被詛咒的家族」後，凱勒布理鵬立刻大力將捶子往工作檯上一甩，巨大聲響讓作坊的紛雜頓時沈澱下來。凱勒布理鵬冷冷地掃視一周，工匠們只有沈默地看著他，他們臉上的表情，除了失望、羞愧，更多是迷惘。

 

　　對，他也很疑惑，他們怎麼會落到如今這種地步？

 

　　想著，凱勒布理鵬試圖藉由深呼吸平復情緒。他解下皮圍裙放在椅子上，對著助手說：「等我回來，希望看到你們完成今日的進度。」說完，他頭也不回地步出工坊大門。然而直到日落，凱勒布理鵬並未再踏入此地。當天，他像遊魂似的在納國斯隆德的大街小巷穿梭，晚上，他也沒回到宮內，是直接隨便找個旅店待了一宿。

 

  
　　從那天起，凱勒布理鵬始終無法睡得安穩。夜裡，半夢半醒間，他總是會夢到貝倫緊緊扼住庫路芬的咽喉。夢中，他見到父親軟軟地攤在泥草上。庫路芬引以為豪的黑髮沾滿污泥斷草，坐在他身上的人類再度使力，凱勒布理鵬看見庫路芬瀕臨死亡的目光，朝他的方向掃了過來。凱勒布理鵬覺得自己呼吸的空氣像被截斷了，噁心的感覺從胸腔竄至喉部，他不停發出乾嘔的聲音，淚水從眼眶決提，浸濕了臉頰。

 

　　 **放開他，放開他，我求你放開他，求求你了⋯⋯**

 

　　那是凱勒鞏的鳴泣，或者，其實是源自夢境之外，凱勒布理鵬的聲音。

 

　　 **——你這個天殺的人類快給我放開他啊啊！**

 

　　這些夜晚，凱勒布理鵬都會大叫著從黑暗中驚醒。冷汗濕透了睡衣，他煩躁地掀開棉被坐起，順手把濕漉漉的衣物脫掉往地上扔。他將臉埋進雙掌。理智上，他認為庫路芬完全是罪有應得；然而，情感上，凱勒布理鵬發出低低的嗚咽，他並不想承認，如果他當時也在場，他可能真的會割斷貝倫的喉嚨吧。這到底算什麼？血脈相連的羈絆？還是內心深處，他根本放不下親生父親？

 

  
　　「Tyelpe，Tyelpe。」

 

　　芬朵拉絲擔憂的聲音好像來自遙遠的彼方。少女柔美溫馨的香氣，若有似無地飄悠於前。這時，凱勒布理鵬渙散的心神才慢慢凝聚，他呆滯地看著堂妹蹲在椅子旁邊，用手絹擦拭他額頭的汗水。

 

　　「對不起，我不該問你這件事的。」芬朵拉絲滿懷歉意地說著。

 

　　「我沒事的，可能是這陣子睡不好。抱歉，讓妳擔心了。」凱勒布理鵬苦笑著搖搖頭說。

 

　　「你要不要回去休息？」芬朵拉絲重新坐回椅子上，她將手絹放入矮几上的銀盤裡。

 

　　「沒關係，我出去走走就好。」凱勒布理鵬眉頭深鎖，揉著鼻尖說。

 

  
　　隔日芬朵拉絲再看到堂兄時，凱勒布理鵬又恢復平日的溫和有禮。他朝芬朵拉絲與吉爾加拉德指了指提在手上的臘紙小包。這是他從街上買來的點心，是吉爾加拉德最喜歡的奶油捲餅。歐洛隹斯素來不喜歡兒子吃這些油膩的街邊小食，凱勒布理鵬都只好私下買來給吉爾加拉德。

 

　　「Tyelpe你最好了！」吉爾加拉德拆開小包，笑容滿面地吃起捲餅。

 

　　「吃慢一點，內餡很燙口。」凱勒布理鵬摸摸小男孩的頭髮說。

 

　　「你父親是個大壞蛋，但Tyelpe是個好人呢。」吉爾加拉德吃得渾然忘我，完全沒發覺凱勒布理鵬與芬朵拉絲臉色改變。

 

　　「Artanaro！不可以隨便批評⋯⋯」芬朵拉絲扯了一下吉爾加拉德的上臂。小男孩抬起頭，碧藍色的大眼睛困惑地看著慍怒的姊姊。

 

　　凱勒布理鵬苦笑著將吉爾加拉德拉到懷裡，他低頭撫摸小堂弟的下巴：「沒關係，芬朵拉絲，他又沒說錯話。」

 

　　吉爾加拉德朝著姊姊皺起鼻子。芬朵拉絲只好屈起食指，輕輕敲著弟弟的頭頂說：「好啦，吃完趕快去寫文法作業。Atar稍早告訴我，他今天晚餐後要親自檢查喔。」

 

　　「喔，Eru，這太可怕了！」吉爾加拉德倒抽一口氣，吞下最後一口捲餅。臨走前，他用力地擁抱凱勒布理鵬：「Tyelpe明天見，你一定要再來喔。」

 

　　「好，我答應你。」凱勒布理鵬輕拍著吉爾加拉德的背脊承諾。

 

 

 


End file.
